1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compact disc holders and more particularly pertains to a compact disc storage and display rack which may be adapted for storing a collection of individually cased compact discs in a wall mountable rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of compact disc holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, compact disc holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing compact discs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for storing compact discs in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,680 to Fitzpatrick describes a compact disc case display holder and assembly which is similar to the present invention compact disc storage and display rack. The Fitzpatrick device has a disadvantage in that the CD case must be removed from the display holder for removal and insertion of the compact disc.
The prior art also discloses a media storage apparatus as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,157 to Morrone, a storage arrangement for optical discs and their containers of U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,950 to Roze, a case for multiple compact disks in U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,189 to Kunimune et al., and a snap action storage holder for computer diskettes of U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,828 to Cohen. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a compact disc storage and display rack for storing a collection of compact discs (CDs) in a wall mountable rack.
In this respect, the compact disc storage and display rack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing a collection of individually cased compact discs in a wall mountable rack.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new compact disc storage and display rack which can be used for storing a collection of individually cased compact discs in a wall mountable rack which provides an attractive display of the CD case covers, protection of the CDs and CD cases from damage, easy organization of the collection, and convenient extraction/insertion of a CD from it's case without needing to remove the CD case from the rack. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for storing compact discs. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.